


Behind The Smokescreen

by Screaming_Silence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, But only a little, Crying, Established Relationship, Fires, Fluff and Angst, I suppose both work, Kenma is not a crybaby, Kuroo punches someone, M/M, kuroo gets angry, lots of smoke, my poor baby Kenma, or maybe insecurities?, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Silence/pseuds/Screaming_Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hear quiet footsteps coming down the hall and hear Yaku call my name. Right when I'm about to respond, a scream comes from the kitchen followed by a loud alarm.<br/>The fire alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me during a fire drill at school. I wanted to write some KuroKen and then BOOM! Idea! Then this happened...

Kenma's POV

   I had a bad feeling. I just felt like everything would go wrong today. It was already off to a bad start when I got a text from Kuroo apologizing and saying he had an early morning meeting with the coaches and couldn't walk with me to school. It only got progressively worse after that.  
   "Well now look at that. Little Kenma all by hisself today."  
   I sighed, too tired to deal with these idiots. Instead of responding, I ignored them and kept going, walking through the front doors of the school.  
   "Don't be like that Kenma. We just want to talk."  
   I was getting really uncomfortable. Fujimaki Hayate and Abe Saburo bullied me during my third year of middle school when Kuroo went to highschool. Kuroo eventually found out even though I tried to hide it. After Kuroo beat the living day lights out of them, they didn't do anything for the rest of the year. And when I got to Nekoma, I thought it would get better, but when Kuroo wasn't around (which rarely ever happened) they would try something. Today was another one of those days.  
   "I don't want to talk, now go away and let me get to class."  
    _I've been told that I was a blunt person but wow. Where did that come from?_  
   Saburo put his arm around my shoulders, steering me away from the hallway my class was on. I was tense and I prayed they didn't notice but it turns out luck was against me today.  
   "What so tense? We're just friends talking with each other."  
   Hayate chuckled at that.  
   They led me to the cafeteria. No one was there during the morning except for the lunch ladies, preparing to get lunch food ready. Around the corner where no one would see us, Saburo shoved me roughly into the wall.  
   "See? Just talking."  
   "Talking my ass," I mumbled under my breath.  
   Hayate and Saburo look at each other annoyed, and then they get this look that only fuels my fear even more.  
   "Well that's not very nice Kenma," Hayate says," Why don't you go in the corner and think about why you're there."  
    _Corner?_  
   Right as that thought passes through my mind, I hear a door to my right open and then it's dark. I hear laughing outside the door, fading footsteps, and then silence. It smells like bleach and cleaning supplies and I know where I was.  
    _They pushed me into a janitors closet._  
   I sigh, pull out my phone and turn on the flashlight. Shining it on the door, I try to open it but it was locked.  
_Wow. So original._  
   Next I think about people to contact. Kuroo immediately comes to mind but I dismiss that idea. He's still probably in the meeting. They always run longer than planned. Yaku? That would be the next best option so with that, I text him hoping he'll answer. The smells in here are giving me a headache.

_**You - 7:24 AM:** Yaku-san I'm trapped in a janitors closet. Can you come let me out?_

_**Yaku-san - 7:25 AM:** Sure but why are you trapped in there? And where is it?_

_**You - 7:25 AM:** I'll tell you later. I'm by the cafeteria_

_**Yaku-san - 7:26 AM:** Alright. I'm on my way._

   I sigh with relief, glad I'll be able to get out. Although Kuroo will probably find out what happened.  
   I hear quiet footsteps coming down the hall and hear Yaku call my name. Right when I'm about to respond, a scream comes from the kitchen followed by a loud alarm.  
_The fire alarm._  
   There scuffling outside the door and I hear Yaku shout about someone else being down here. And although I'm a quiet person, I know I need to make noise to get out. I start banging on the door and shouting but the noises only get farther away until all I hear is is the alarm.

Kuroo's POV

   We all walk outside after hearing the alarm. Right now all I can about is whether Kenma is alright or not. He never liked alarms, saying they were too loud. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear Yaku.  
   "Kuroo!"  
   "Yaku? What is it?"  
   "It's Kenma! He's still inside!"  
   It feels like my heart stopped.  
   "W-what?"  
   "He texted me saying he was trapped in a janitors closet outside the cafeteria. That's where the fire is!"  
   Next thing I know I'm running to the cafeteria, ignoring the cries from everyone for me to stop. The only thing going through my head is Kenma! Please be okay! I'm coming! I burst through the doors and I'm hit with a wall of smoke. I start coughing and my eyes start watering, but I have to find Kenma. I faintly hear something banging and know that's Kenma. I crouch down and start making my way toward the noise. Toward Kenma.


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is upset.   
> Kuroo is pissed.   
> Someone gets punched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! One more chapter and it's done! Yay!

Kenma's POV

   Smoke is filling up the room and I can't breathe. It's hot and fear has long since settled. I'm scared and don't know what to do. I can't think straight and all I want is Kuroo. He keeps me safe. He's always there.

_But where is he now?_

   No! Stop it! Don't...don't think like that. He'll come. He always does.

_Not this time._

   No...he'll come.

_How can you be so sure?_

   He's my best friend. He's my boyfriend. He would never leave me. Never.

_You rely on him to much. That's why he left. He's sick of you._

   No...he's...he's not...

_Yes he is. Just admit it._

   Kuroo...

_He's tired of you. Done with you. He thinks you're useless and he's fed up with it. You'll be alone and he won't care. No one will care._

Kuroo's POV

   The banging stopped. I'm almost there but I'm so scared now. The smoke is thicker over in this area and it's really hard to breathe. I got down on floor on my stomach and start to army crawl, remembering that there is less smoke near the floor.   
    _Well I guess that finally came in handy. Thanks for drilling that into my head all my life school._   
   I hear the sirens now but my only concern is Kenma. I finally get to the door and hear wheezing and crying behind it.   
   "Kenma?"  
The crying pauses.   
   "K-Kuroo..."  
   "Kenma move away from the door."  
I hear a whimper.   
   "K-Kuroo I can't...can't breathe."  
   "I know kitten but you have to move away so I can get you out."  
   "...ok."  
   I take a deep breath, stand up, back away from the door, and sprint straight at it, slamming my shoulder into the door. It didn't open. I hear coughing on the other side and I try again. The door still didn't move. Kenma's coughing was getting worse and I could hear him struggle to breathe.   
   "Kuroo...you love me right?"  
   "Always," I answer automatically. "Where is this coming from?"  
I slam into the door again.   
   "You're not sick of me?"  
   "You're the most important thing in my life Kenma. I would never get sick of you."  
   I'm starting to get worried. Kenma is usually never this open with his feelings.   
   "But...you always..."  
Silence.   
   "Kenma?"  
Nothing.   
   "...Kenma?!"  
   I slam into the door again and it flies open and I see Kenma slumped against the back wall. I feel nauseous when I smell the chemicals...  
 _Shit!_  
   I grab Kenma, slam the door shut, and run, hoping none of the chemicals explode. I don't get far though. The smoke and heat make it hard to focus.   
    _Why is the fire this big? I thought it was a small kitchen fire?_   
   The door is getting closer, the sirens are loud and I know that emergency services are outside, most likely preparing to enter. My vision gets hazy and I speed up, busting through the doors leading outside. I drop to my knees, coughing and gasping for breath, and look at Kenma. He's pale and unconscious, with tear streaks and black smudges on his face. His breathing is ragged and shaking, but there doesn't seem to be any external injuries.   
   We're swarmed by paramedics and taken to ambulances. Reluctantly, I let someone take Kenma to check his condition. They look me over and give me a breathing mask to help clear away the smoke from my lungs. I hear Kenma groan after a while, and rush to his side, discarding the mask.   
   "Kenma! Are you okay? How are you feeling?"   
   He's lying on a gurney in a separate ambulance, still pale but has some color back.   
   "Kuroo..."  
   His voice cracks and tears start to pool in his eyes. He sits up with some struggle, pulls the breathing mask off, and dives into my arms.   
   "Kuroo. I was so scared."   
   "I know kitten, but you're okay now."   
   He just cries into my chest, not saying anything. I think back to what happened and a thought come to my mind.   
   "Kenma? Why were you in that closet?"  
He tenses and squeezes me harder, not saying a word.  
   "Kenma."  
   "...They were there."  
 _...What?_  
   "Who's th-"  
Then it clicks.   
    _Hayate and Saburo those bastards!_  
   Gently, I pry Kenma off me and look around. I spot them and by the looks of it, they saw my too. They try to slowly move away, but I'm already sprinting, weaving through everyone, and tackle Hayate to the ground. I sit up, and start punching him. I only get two punches in before I'm being pulled off of him. I try to get get out of the person's hold and start shouting.   
   "You assholes! I'll kill you! Kenma could have died because you locked him in there!"  
   The noise around me quiets but I'm seeing red and trying to get back to beating the crap out those two. I'm pissed.   
No. Livid.   
   A cop comes up to me.  
   "What do you mean?"  
   I pause, knowing I should stop before the cop has to stop me.   
   "These two have bullied Kenma since middle school. They locked him in a janitors closet by the kitchen. That's why I went in there. To get Kenma. He could have died."  
   "So you're saying these two did it? How can prove that? You could only be saying that because of a grudge."  
   "They did."   
   I turn around and see Kenma, standing with the help of Yaku.   
   "They pushed me in there."  
   Saburo and Hayate are still and quiet, until Saburo speaks up.   
   "He's right. We did. There's no excuse for what we did."  
   The cop sighs.   
   "Well expect a long talk after this boys. I'm going to have call your parents."  
   The person behind me let me go and I go to Kenma, taking Yaku's place, and nod my head in thanks to him. Yaku nods back, and walks to his class.   
   "How are you doing?" I ask.   
   "Could be better, but I'll be okay," Kenma answers.   
   After that, we're sent back to the ambulance, and wait for our parents. When they get there, it's frantic. My mother rushes over to me to look me over while Kenma's does the same to him, our fathers standing behind in concern, knowing better than to get in the way of their wives. After the concern, I got reprimanded a bit for my recklessness.  
   "You could have been killed!"  
   My mother screeches, dad nodding behind.   
   "I understand that you love Kozume-kun and you want to protect him but don't be reckless. Think first!"  
   Our parents knew of our relationship and are fine with it. They even said that they expected it and could tell that there was something there before we even noticed.  
   Mom sighs, before hugging me once more.   
   "I'm glad you're okay."  
   I just hug back and before I know it, Kenma and I are allowed to go home. We go to respective houses at first and shower, but it isn't long until I'm walking over to Kenma's.  
   I walk in without knocking because this is practically my second home, the same with Kenma at my house. I greet his parents and they tell me that Kenma is upstairs in his room. I walk up and walk down the familiar hallway to his room and knock briefly, giving Kenma a slight warning, before walking in. I find him on his bed, PSP in hand. He looks up and pauses his game, setting it to the side.  
   Wordlessly, I sit next to him and he crawls in my lap. I wrap my arms around him and kiss the top of his head, still damp from the shower he took and smelling of apples. We just sit there, in each other's presence, content.   
   "Kenma. I love you."  
   I was able to piece it together slightly. When Kenma was still trapped and asking me those questions, his anxiety was going crazy and was on the verge of an panic attack. That was the closest he got to one in a while so I need to reassure him. Let him know I'm here.   
   "I love you so much. You're my world and I will always be here."  
   He buries his face in my shirt and if the small shake of his shoulders wasn't enough to tell he was crying, then dampness on my shirt was. I just hold him and rub soothing circles on his. Soon the crying stops, and Kenma peeks up at me.   
   "Thank you."  
   He leans up and presses a chaste kiss to my lips.   
   "For everything."  
   I just smile down at him, putting as much love in my expression as possible.   
   "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't think of Kenma as a crybaby. He went through a lot so he needs to vent.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short but I couldn't leave it the way it was. So here is the super short epilogue thing that I had no idea how to end. Enjoy!

Kenma's POV

   School was cancelled for a while for kitchen reconstruction and the cause and spread of the fire was discover. Apparently, a kitchen staff member careless. They were going to leave to the bathroom and removed their apron, tossing it on the counter. It landed next to the stove and caught on fire, and began to spread to nearby flammable objects. It eventually escalated to a big fire that led to the evacuation.  
   Hayate and Saburo's parents were told what happened, and the two boys were in major trouble. They were suspended for the rest of the school year (80 days were left), and had to complete 240 hours of community service. 3 hours a day, 5 days a week.  
   Kuroo and I enjoy our time together while waiting for the school to finish. He's been showering me with love and adoration and taking me out to relax. I felt like he's been doing to much and I voice that thought. He just says he doesn't mind. That he loves spending time with me and taking care of me. That he loves me.  
   Those dark and unwanted thoughts still come back from time to time, but Kuroo is always there to help me out of the abyss. To pull me away from whatever is plaguing my thoughts.  
   It's only been two days but we're getting better. The smoke did nothing to help our lungs and the toxins from the cleaning supplies did nothing better. We were told to take it easy for a few days but Kuroo is restless and group messaged the whole team about practice today. That was immediately shot down by Yaku.  
   "You're supposed to be resting! Playing volleyball is not resting!"  
   Kuroo visibly wilted at that text.  
   I smile slightly knowing that everything would alright. Kuroo would always be there. I'm not alone. I have Kuroo to care for me and I'll enjoy every second of our time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished my first multi chapter story! Thanks to all of the people who read my story! That's means that my summary and tags and all that weren't as bad as I thought. Also I seriously no idea how to end this. Any pointers on how to end a story?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like some parts are a bit rushed. Or is that just me? And if you see anything grammatically incorrect please tell me so I can fix it. That would be really appreciated. I know that there are some people (like my friend) who like having correct grammar and all that.


End file.
